What if Fights
by lazerbem
Summary: Ever wondered who would win between Cell and Broly? Or Goku and Gohan? Well, now you can with What if Fights!
1. Broly vs Cell

A/N: Requests are accepted, flames are not

Legendary Super Saiyan Broly VS Perfect Cell

Cell meditated in his arena, waiting for the day when the Cell Games began. His meditation was interrupted by a large explosion from a nearby bluff. Cell sighed and flew towards the area. It was probably Vegeta being a moron and attempting to kill him. Before Cell could check out the damage, a green ki blast slammed into the bio-android and sent him flying. Cell recovered by spinning in mid air and looked at his assailant. It was a huge brute of a saiyan, like Trunk's "Ultra" from only even bulkier and in tribal dress. Broly laughed at Cell's befuddled expression. Ever since he had killed Kakarot, Broly had been going from planet to planet, life wiping them and finding worthy warriors to challenge him. This overgrown cockroach was the first to survive a ki blast from him. This should be fun.

"You have Goku's scent on you. You killed him?" Cell sputtered, furious that all his hard work was wasted by a stupid saiyan who had gotten rid of the only challenging thing on this mud ball planet. Broly's saiyans senses suddenly tingled as he smelled the bio-android.

"Kakarot? KAKAROT!" Broly screamed, in utter disbelief at the fact that Kakarot had survived. The enraged saiyan charged Cell head on. Cell's eyes widened before he flipped over Broly, dodging his sloppy attack. While the attack had no technique, there was a good bit of power and speed behind it. Cell grinned at the fact that there just might be a worthy challenger after all. Broly roared as his ki flared outward into a green bubble shape, a stark contrast to Cell's neat yellow aura. Cell charged up a Death Beam and fired, disappearing as he did. Broly slapped the blast away with little trouble but when he turned around, Cell was no longer there. Cell reappeared right above Broly right before axe kicking the brutal creature to the ground.

"You'll PAY!" Broly screamed before letting loose an Explosive Wave and destroying the rocks around him. Cell smirked, his saiyan blood racing for the fight. Cell tried the Death Beam trick again but this time Broly used a ki shield and charged through the beam to headbutt Cell. Cell had his leg caught in midair before being hammer tossed into the air and blasted with an Eraser Cannon. Broly laughed when the smoke cleared and Cell was floating there, missing an arm and crest. His laughter dissipated when Cell regenerated the lost body parts and blasted Broly away with a kiai.

"I need to power up to full" Cell grunted, realizing that Broly was a credible threat. Broly had different plans.

"Fool!" Broly roared, clotheslining the insect like creature and blasting him with an Eraser Shot Volley. Cell righted himself, attempting to power up but Broly was relentless and pile drived Cell into the dirt.

"Damn it, not only will he not let me power up but his power is also rising" Cell grunted, beginning to feel somewhat desperate. Broly attempted another charge but this time he stopped suddenly, growling in pain. Cell looked curiously before deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth and began to power up.

"Too much power, I have to release" Broly screamed, letting ki blasts ravage the surrounding area. By the time his little meltdown was over, Cell had gone up to full power.

"You should really work on controlling your power, then again you won't be alive after this battle" Cell mocked, feeling fairly confident in his ability to win now.

"You dare mock me?!" Broly roared, charging forward and expecting Cell's face to break beneath his fist. Instead Cell blocked the punch and kicked Broly back. Broly was in shock at how quickly the bug got more powerful. The two crashed into each other, nothing but blurs and flashes as they attacked and were attacked. Broly jackhammered Cell to the ground but before Cell hit the dirt, he fired a Masenko which scorched Broly's arm. Broly ignored the pain and fired off a tracking Eraser Cannon, hitting Cell dead on. Broly landed while Cell crawled out of the dirt. Cell's breathing was somewhat harder but Broly had many more wounds than Cell. Broly made the first move with a brutal kick, augmented by a green aura. Cell caught the kick and twisted Broly's leg, breaking it. Cell expected Broly to cry in pain but Broly ignored the pain and punted Cell away with his other foot. Cell landed on his feet and began to charge the signature attack of the Turtle school.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me" Cell chanted, cupping his hands so a blue light formed within them. Broly laughed insanely before pulling back his hand and firing the Omega Blaster. "HA!" Cell roared, discharging the Kamehameha and beginning a beam struggle with Broly. The two attacks pushed back and forth, each attempting to overwhelm the master of the other. Cell was starting to get frustrated while Broly simply laughed. Cell eventually broke off the struggle, flying out of the way just in time so that the huge blast didn't hit him.

"What is his secret?! How come he doesn't get tired or feel pain? I know I've hurt him" Cell growled, his breathing raggedly. Broly cackled but before he could fire another attack, another meltdown hit him. As Broly flew into the air to discharge energy, Cell finally guessed his secret. "His ki constantly refills. That's why he doesn't feel pain or get tired. But if he pops..." Cell pondered, now having a plan of attack.

"Want to die scum? Broly chuckled as Cell floated up to him.

"Solar Flare!" Cell cried, blinding the Legendary Super Saiyan and giving Cell free reign to beat on him with an assault of claw strikes, attempting to pop Broly. Broly howled in rage and swung,wildly hitting Cell in the face by sheer luck. Cell stumbled back and slammed with several brutal punches.

"I give in, please don't hurt me" Cell whined piteously. Broly laughed before stomping Cell to the ground.

"Want mercy?Ha!" Broly chuckled, preparing an Eraser Cannon. Cell fired a pink attack, desperately attempting to win. Broly laughed and stuck out his chest, ready to tank the blast and see the look of horror on Cell's face. Instead, for the first time in his life, Broly felt pain as the disk attack slashed through his chest and cut him in half. The two halves fell, screaming before Cell ended Broly's misery with a Galick Gun. Cell snorted as he picked himself up. He knew the moron would fall for the begging tactic and get hit by the Death Saucer. Cell sighed and returned to waiting, hoping that Goku would come back and give him a true fight.


	2. Pikkon vs Dabura

Pikkon meditated in Otherworld, pleased with his training that day. His power had increased again but his new attack still didn't work. Perhaps the key wasn't physical and was instead mental? Pikkon scowled before dropping out of his meditation due to a loud alarm. Great, the residents of Hell were acting up again. At least it would be easy to pacify them. The strongest among them(some "Super Saiyan") made Froug look like a god. Pikkon flew through the cloud layer that separated Otherworld from Hell just in time to see an ogre's body flyby him. Pikkon looked at the source of the carnage and saw two figures, the Super Saiyan and Dabura. Pikkon felt an eyebrow raise. Dabura? Dabura was the king of Hell, why would he turn bad all of a sudden? It didn't really matter as Dabura was still weaker than Pikkon with weights.

The Super Saiyan saw Pikkon and flared his aura before screaming "WHERE IS FRIEZA?!" Pikkon tilted his head in confusion at the statement. Who was this Frieza?

"I don't know and I don't care. Go back to your cell" Pikkon threatened the Super Saiyan. The brute ignored him and charged Pikkon head-on, golden aura pulsing in all directions. Pikkon smirked before disappearing from view and slamming his elbow into the charging Saiyan's stomach. The Saiyan coughed up blood, sputtering to say an insult even after being out classed. Pikkon didn't let him and simply used a kiai to send the Saiyan flying towards a mountain. "Dabura, I'll give you one chance to explain yourself before I beat you down" Pikkon snarled at the demon king. Dabura laughed harshly and flew upward to meet Pikkon, showing just one new trait: a stylized "M" on the king's forehead.

"I am stronger than before Pikkon. I'm not satisfied with being the king of Hell, I want to rule Otherworld too" Dabura chuckled, getting into a demon stance.

"Well Dabura, I guess I'll have to beat you down now" Pikkon growled, taking off his weighted clothing as he did to compensate for Dabura's increase in power. The two warriors charged at each other, exchanging blows rapidly as they clashed. Pikkon did a palm-heel strike to Dabura's face which Dabura punished with a solid kick to Pikkon's midsection. Pikkon recovered and fired off a Trap Shooter to gain some distance. Dabura dodged all of the green bolts before looking around for Pikkon.

"Where are you?" Dabura questioned, getting his answer in the form of ki powered head butt. Dabura was knocked backward and into on the of the mountains that made up Hell. Dabura got up from the rubble before firing off an Evil Impulse attack. Pikkon laughed as he deflected it, unknowingly playing into Dabura's hand. Dabura used the distraction to get behind Pikkon and land a brutal hand-chop to the back of Pikkon's neck. Pikkon staggered before being hammerfisted to the ground.

"You certainly got tougher" Pikkon grunted as he climbed out of the crater his descent had made. "Hyper Tornado!" Pikkon yelled, spinning rapidly and causing the Demon King to be sucked into a vortex which emanated from Pikkon. Dabura struggled to free himself as the tornado cut his body everywhere with bits of rubble and debris. Dabura finally let loose an Explosive Wave, breaking the tornado but also draining Dabura's ki. The two warriors lighted down and investigated the other. While Pikkon had two bruises from the chop combo, Dabura was covered in cut and had a large bruise across his chest. Dabura's chest was heaving while Pikkon simply looked entertained.

"How?" Dabura grunted, attempting to draw out some more ki to use. It was only the Majin Charm holding his body together at this point.

"I train everyday unlike you. If I had to give a guess, I'd say you're about a 5th weaker than me" Pikkon stated, still smiling cockily. Dabura growled before charging in for an axe-kick. Pikkon caught the kick and began dueling Dabura in a brutal dance. Every second that passed, the more blows Dabura received and the less Pikkon received. Pikkon finally broke the duel with a scissor-kick, sending Dabura skidding across the ground. Dabura got up just in time to see Pikkon performing an odd dance. Whatever Pikkon was doing, his ki was increasing rapidly. "Thunder Flash!" Pikkon cried as his fists met, creating a huge flame tunnel flying straight at Dabura. It was all Dabura could do to cross his arms and brace himself before the attack slammed into him. The flames scorched past the area quickly, leaving melted ground and a barely standing Dabura in its path. Dabura still had a bit of fight in him though. Dabura let loose a blast of flame from his mouth before pulling out his sword and chasing the attack. Pikkon blocked the flames but then had to deal with Dabura's sword in the awkward blocking position.

"Die!" Dabura roared before spitting on Pikkon and slashing the guardian with his sword. Pikkon wasn't truly hurt by the sword as he had dodged most of the blade, but he could feel his body changing into stone from Dabura's spit. Dabura laughed mockingly as Pikkon desperately attempted to halt the process. Pikkon knew his new attack could help him, if only it would activate. Pikkon then focused on all the evil DAbura would do and with a scream of rage, his body was set ablaze and the stone covering his arm shattered. Dabura gasped in horror as Pikkon's power skyrocketed by a factor of 5!

"Take my Burning Shoot!" Pikkon screamed, charging Dabura at a blinding speed and planting his foot firmly into Dabura's chin with a sickening crunch. Not only was Dabura's jaw broken, it was also burnt. Dabura's last sight was Pikkon zooming after him and driving an elbow into his chest. Dabura coughed up blood as his sternum was crushed before incinerated by the power of Burning Shoot. Pikkon let the power-up drop as he hit the floor, exhausted from the new technique. He'd have to train it because who knows, there might be a day when he'd have to use it against a giant bug-man.


	3. Bojack vs Adult Gohan and Goten

Gohan laughed as he dodged a sloppy punch from Goten before flying out of his reach. Goten had proven to be a fun student and a useful helper to get Gohan back in the game. Gohan was perfectly aware of the fact that he was much weaker than before and wanted to get back to his glory days as a child.

"Break" Goten called as he sat down to eat from a picnic basket. Gohan chuckled as his younger brother put away the food with an appetite only a Saiyan would have. Gohan would've revealed the fact that he had been holding back but a single look at Goten's happiness made him simply continue the facade. Gohan's happiness was interrupted as he felt a dark ki, one hadn't felt in a seven years.

"It can't be" Gohan murmured just before a foot connected with the back of his neck and knocked the half-saiyan out cold.

"Gohan!" Goten cried as his brother fell before rushing to him. Goten could sense Gohan was still alive, but what had knocked him out? He got his answer in the form of a green ki ball heading towards him. Goten's eyes widened as he went Super Saiyan and just barely dodged the energy ball. "Who are you?!" Goten screamed at the shadowy figure who had fired the ball.

"My name is Bojack, the strongest in the universe" Bojack laughed as he walked out from the shadows. Goten beat his brain for any information Gohan might have said about Bojack.

"My brother fought you didn't he?" Goten snarled at the space pirate. Bojack chuckled before patting Goten on the head.

"That he did. Would have killed me too were it not for me escaping by the skin of my teeth" Bojack said while ruffling the young Super Saiyan's hair. "Now, my crew was killed off by your brother which is why I have a proposal. Become part of my merry band and live, or fight and die" Bojack growled, his grip on Goten's head suddenly becoming painful. Bojack's evil grin made it quite clear to Goten what the "choice" was. Goten let out a burst of energy and freed himself from Bojack's hand and began flying as fast as he could. It wasn't fast enough. Bojack zipped in front of the child faster than Goten could even see.

"Ka...Me...Ka...Me...Ha!" Goten screamed as he fired off his signature attack in a desperate attempt to escape. The blue beam slammed into Bojack with a huge explosion, engulfing the alien completely. Goten panted before turning around to flee from the scene. His escape was interrupted by a harsh laugh from the smoke. Goten whipped around and saw Bojack with not even a scratch on him floating in the air.\

"Decent attack but your brother did it better" Bojack chuckled as he dusted himself off. Goten shook with fear before steeling himself and charging the alien. Bojack simply held out his arm and clotheslined the young boy before grabbing Goten's flying body by the head and scraping it across the ground. Goten's screams of pain were only amplified as the blue monster slammed his knee repeatedly into the half-saiayan's stomach.

"Please, don't hurt me" Goten begged pitifully before coughing up a bloody chunk of something he didn't know the name of. His answer was Bojack stomping on his face repeatedly while laughing. The torture was interrupted by a huge golden aura from the woods.

"DON'T YOU HURT MY BROTHER ANYMORE!" Gohan roared as he woke up from the depths of unconsciousness and transformed into his Mastered Super Saiyan state. Bojack turned, smirking as his arch-enemy finally woke up. Bojack did his own transformation with a loud roar, tearing apart his coat as his muscles expanded and turned green. The two warriors glared at each other before charging with a sonic boom. Bone was put to the test as flesh collided against flesh from their powerful blows.

"That's more like it" Bojack tittered as he and Gohan both leaped down to analyze the other. Bojack could already tell his victory was close. They years had weakened the boy and made him even easier to beat. Bojack's only hope was that Gohan wouldn't transform into the form with the sparks in the aura. Gohan panted hard as his body protested at the strain he was putting on it. Bojack disappeared from view, causing Gohan to gasp before being kicked to the ground. Gohan could barely move at this point but still, he tried to get to his feet.

"Damn it, not training has weakened me" Gohan panted as he finally propped himself up. "Ugh, now I know what Frieza felt like when he bulked up" Gohan panted, remembering his dad's story about how Frieza had gotten tired quickly from lack of training. Wait, Frieza did increase his power forcefully didn't he?

"Are you done boy? If you are, let me know so I can go even easier on you" Bojack mocked as Gohan began to formulate an idea. Frieza and Vegeta's power increased by 25% when they bulked up, which would be just enough to kill Bojack if he was off-guard. Gohan knew he had to ditch his mastered form and attempt to bulk up if he was going to have any chance.

"You won't win Bojack!" Gohan screamed before thrusting ki into his muscles in a brutal fashion to strengthen them. Bojack looked in shock as the boy went from toned to covered in muscle and his aura became more spiky. Bojack was afraid for a second that this was the "Sparks transformation" but his fears were quelled when he remembered that it didn't bulk him up. Gohan's gi eventually ripped off as he finished the brutal process.

"Interesting transformation kid, I just hope you weren't copying me" Bojack laughed harshly as Gohan continued to look pained. Gohan would have been stunned if Vegeta or Frieza had been able to hold up this transformation for a minute never mind the what they actually did. The pain was heinous and Gohan could already feel his stamina slipping away. Gohan charged as fast as he could and, his surprise, actually landed a good blow on the space pirate and sent him flying. Gohan knew that his strength was just about gone so he powered up a huge Masenko and fired it in the direction Bojack had been heading. The huge golden beam flew forth and engulfed the space pirate in seconds. Gohan panted from the exertion and let the ki leave his muscles as he fell to the floor, completely spent and in base form.

"I...I did it" Gohan managed to mumble out before crawling over to Goten. Gohan put his fingers on his younger brother's neck and checked his ki at the same time. Gohan sighed in relief as he still felt a strong pulse and a good amount of ki left. They'd need it to make it to Korin's  
Tower for some Senzu Beans.

"So near, yet so far" a voice called out from above them. Gohan craned his head up, horror gracing his face as Bojack stood there looking quite angry with only a few burn marks on his back to show that he had even been hit. "That was a colossal pain by the way, having to make a force-field strong enough for that blast. Oh well, at least you reminded my why I shouldn't hold back" Bojack roared before flying down and putting his foot on Goten's head.

"D-don't you dare" Gohan managed to grunt at the green giant.

"I dare" Bojack grinned before slamming his foot down and crushing Goten's head like a grape. While brain-matter dripped on the ground, Gohan snapped.

"I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!" Gohan yelled before getting a burst of energy and getting to his feet as the familiar Super Saiyan Two transformation coursed through him once more.

"No, I won't waste time with theatrics again" Bojack roared before beginning to prepare his ultimate attack, the Galactic Buster, as he knew that fighting even a weakened Gohan in this state was insane. Gohan cupped his hand to his side, chanting Kamehameha, while Bojack pulled back his arms and raised them above his head while green ki formed within them. With a primal yell, both attacks were fired and flew straight toward each other. Green clashed against blue as the tow attacks collided with a huge bang.

"N-no" Gohan managed to stammer as he saw his blast getting overpowered. Bojack laughed at the sight before shutting his mouth as Gohan tapped into his rage and began to gain ground. Bojack thrust his arms further forward while Gohan stepped forward, neither gaining nor losing ground. Finally, Gohan began to be forced back as the same self-loathing that had happened in the Cell Games came back to haunt him. Gohan could feel his confidence slipping away as he remembered all the people he had failed. Gohan finally just tossed his arms to the side, giving in and letting the Galactic Buster wash over him and blast him to cinders. Bojack was stunned at the sudden change that had happened to the boy. Why had he stopped fighting?

"Oh well, I got my revenge" Bojack shrugged before flying off to find someone who was willing to become part of his crew


End file.
